To Never Come Back
by MordantVirtue
Summary: Two years after Eric has avenged Shelly, Sarah is on the brink of losing control of her life. Eric returns to keep a promise he never knew he made...PLEASE R&R!
1. Wake up

"When a person dies, a crow carries their soul to the next world. But sometimes, something so bad happens, a great sadness is carried with them. And some times, just some times, the crow brings the soul back to set things right."

Sarah leaned against the wet rotting wood of the chapel and stared up at the gray skies that threatened to rain the moment she would begin to believe that it wouldn't. The rain was like that, it waited until she was beginning to believe that there would be sun, real sun, but there never was. It always rained first. Sarah looked over to the cemetery, where she knew Eric and Shelly were sleeping. Sleeping, that was the only way she could but it without going insane. She couldn't say they were dead, it's not just the fact she didn't want to; it was because she couldn't say so. Sarah felt tears, but she knew they wouldn't come; the last time she cried was when Eric…was when Eric came back. Yes that sounded about right, when he came back. She didn't want to say he arose from the dead, which sounded too comical. But in a way that's what he did, but he was not a zombie, but he looked like he did the last time she had seen him living. It was all still so strange, and none of it made sense. Sarah shrugged and pushed her skateboard back and forth, back and forth, just a little comforting movement to calm her down. Eric had come back to avenge Shelly almost three years ago, when Sarah was only thirteen. Now, every year she hoped he would come back just so she could see him again, but not as the avenger, decked in white make-up, but as Eric, before all of that. She must admit though, there was a strange power about him then, and it comforted her, it was comforting to see him in the makeup. But he had not come back, but that was the point, he had no reason to come back. She looked up at the gargoyles and pushed herself off the wall. She stepped on her skateboard to leave when she paused. She turned just a little and spit at the ground before the chapel. There was no God; no God was as saintly as the figure in the eyes of man. God was not supposed to take away the people you loved. God was not supposed to take away Eric and Shelly.

Sarah skated skillfully through the wet streets, the water almost threatening to spill over the board itself. It had rained more than she could ever remember. She passed crooked streets, homes long deceased, people whose lives have long been destroyed. Adults, teenagers, but the worst was dirty homeless children. Sarah tried not to look at them, the children anyway. The adults had fucked up their own lives, and they deserved what they got. She passed a group of teens talking quietly around a barrel fire, and they only gave her a glimpse before turning back to their conversation. Sarah had mixed emotions about her generation. How could they learn to be better if they had no examples? Everything was just too dark, any light was instantly quenched, sometimes in spite sometimes just because it was unfamiliar and they didn't know what to do with it. That was Sarah's theory about Eric and Shelly's deaths, they were light in the darkness, and the darkness couldn't deal with it. So the darkness stamped them out in the form of a street gang. It didn't really matter now, the gang was dead; Eric had seen to that. Sarah looked up and skidded to a stop. She looked up to the top of the dark building and looked to where the round window sat above all, a jagged hole raggedly fixed from where Eric fell to his death. The building had long been abandoned; hell it was empty before Eric came back. She was the only one who lived here now, it was her little sanctuary.

Sarah slipped through the boards and hurried up the steps, all six stories before she reached the door with Eric's band's icon still taped to the door. Sarah didn't even hesitate before she walked in. She used to stop, not sure if she wanted to go in, to awaken all of the memories, but she found soon enough that living in Shelly and Eric's old home gave her more comfort then her own home ever would. Oh yes, here mother had been the best mother she had remembered after Eric visit, but after two years she went back to the drugs and within six months she too lay six feet under in the same dirt as Eric and Shelly. Sarah didn't think her mother deserved to be even near Eric and Shelly, but she had no say. After that she was adopted by officer Albrecht, and she still lived with him to this day, but when she needed just to be alone or to remember and savor times before the only good times in her life, all of which happened in this apartment. She dropped her skateboard by the door and plunked down in a tattered chair, pulling her knees to her chin. She had cleaned up the apartment a little, the best she could anyway. Looters had taken most of the things here, but even looters have some dignity and had left some things behind. There was a desk still, and a table, and few broken chairs a big chair, the wardrobe, pictures, candles, some artwork, and other little things. Sarah couldn't do much about the peeling wallpaper or the broken window or the leaks in the roof. But she didn't care; this was it, this was home. The bed was gone, but she was glad, from what she had heard, that's where Shelly spent most of the last terrible evening of her life. She had cleaned up things pretty well, and it looked a little better but not much. She had left Eric's desk alone, candles and his makeup sat untouched from where he had last touched them. Sarah knew she might have been being a little paranoid but she didn't want to let go. Sarah sat there for only a few moments before she stood and walked slowly about the room, her feet trailing through puddles, and her mind adrift. But it was getting cold, and dark and it was time to go home. She walked to the window and peered into the rain.

"Eric…Shelly…I miss you." She whispered. She then turned and ran out of the room and out of the building as fast as she could. She ran for three blocks, before she remembered her skateboard still in the loft.

It rained even harder that night. As Sarah turned off her light to sleep she thought she heard the fluttering of wings. She turned eagerly to the window, hoping to see a crow, because if it were _the_ crow, then Eric would be near. Sarah nearly laughed at herself. Every crow she had seen she had thought to be Eric's crow. She did laugh then and crawled into bed when her laughter quickly turned to sobs.

The rain continued long into the night. A crow perched on the black limb of a naked tree and ruffled it's feathers against the cold. He directed a beady eye at the grave of Eric Draven. It waited. The night grew colder, but it waited. Then at eleven o clock, the time at which Eric had drawn his last breath, the wet earth began to crack and shake and rise. Soon a coffin door opened, and for the second time, Eric Draven rose from the grave. Eric took a few shuddering breaths and then tried to stand, but fell forward into the mud. He kept gasping, as he rolled onto his back where his eyes landed on the crow who looked down on him with a look similar to sympathy. Eric glowered at him.

"Why?" He whispered through gritted teeth.


	2. Escape the Memories

(_Sorry it's taken me a little while to write, I kinda didn't know where I was going with this at first, but for now I have a sorta sketchy plot. Ideas are very welcome. Oh and I don't really remember the layout of Albrecht's house, and my friend has my Crow movie, so this may be a little off. Oh and since I don't have the movie, what the hell is the name of the Aussie tattoo guy in "The Crow: City of Angels?" And lastly, I know it's kinda slow but there will be dialogue soon. _)

Sarah hummed quietly to herself as she studied the cracks of the ceiling of officer Albrecht's apartment. She couldn't sleep, but this was not unusual. She always had trouble sleeping on October 30th. It was not the fires, the number of which had diminished considerable since Eric's little visit. It was not the violence and yelling that was consistent and never faltered to rage from dawn until dusk. It was remembering Eric and listening to the little part of her that wished he would come back. Tears stung again and Sarah bit her lip. But he wouldn't come back because he didn't have to. But no matter how much she said this to herself, she believed, had always believed he would come back, if just for a little while. With a sigh, she flung the covers back and reached for her clothes. She knew she would not get any sleep; she might as well do something with the time given for sleep. She knew a friend or two that would probably have some sort of "get together" close by, might as well stop by and say hello. She eased off the couch and into her clothes. Finally, grasping her boots she crept past the kitchen and out the door. Albrecht was watching TV, in the kitchen, but she knew he wouldn't know she was gone. Not all the effects of Eric's visit had been good. Albrecht had lost his job, and only because he had helped Eric. But after losing his job, he was not the same man Sarah once knew. There was an unwelcome shift in the attitudes of the people nearest to her; her mother became a real mom, but Albrecht soon became too far gone to care. Sarah had valued Albrecht more than her mother, and she wouldn't have cared really if her mother had stayed the same, it sure as hell would have hurt less when she died. Sarah sat down in the hall and violently tugged on her boots. But there wasn't a goddamned thing she could do about it now was there? The past was the past and no one could change it. Sarah jogged down the flights of stairs until she reached the lobby. Remembering that her skateboard was still in the loft, she ducked her head to the rain and hurried down the streets on foot.

Eric groaned and pulled himself to a teetering standing position. He stared dumbly at his grave for a moment, and then mechanically brushed the dirt off himself. He began to sway, then stumbled backward into a tree where he let himself crumple to the ground. He picked at his bullet-riddled shirt and looked up angrily at the crow.

"Why? Why did you bring me back here?" He snapped at the bird. The crow ruffled its feathers and gave Eric a no nonsense look. Eric sighed and looked down at his clothes again. Blood, bullet holes and tears had transformed it so that it hardly covered enough of his skin.

"I shouldn't be seen in these." He said simply. He couldn't think of anything else to say. It was only then he realized it was raining. Big wet drops that drenched everything. Yep, this was definitely home. The crow cawed at him and then fluttered to a branch not far away. Eric groaned and stood, taking a few tipsy steps before getting an actual rhythm down. When he neared the crow it flew somewhere else, perched, and waited. This continues for a while, for countless blocks, down winding streets until, Eric stands in front of his old building. He grits his teeth as he looks up to the window where he fell from, still unfixed from where he had fallen. Well…wait…Eric peered up at the window and saw a rough patching job done to the window. The crow cawed and flew inside. Eric didn't move. A few minutes later, the crow came back and glared at him.

"I don't want to go up there." Eric whispered fiercely. The crow hissed at him and flew back inside. Eric took a shaky breath, before walking very slowly to the door, still boarded shut save three or four pieces that had been ripped off. He looked around before climbing through and hesitantly climbing the stairs, the once red banister was still peeling terribly but he gripped it anyway. Up and up six whole flights of stairs, each stair bringing back another memory. Eric clenched his jaw, but continued up the stairs. When he reached his door he paused. The last time he had entered this room, the memories had consumed him and he almost went insane. He didn't want that, it just hurt too goddamned much. With shaking fingers, he lightly pushed on the door. It opened, slowly with a loud protesting groan. The noise made Eric jump but he then went through into his room. But it was just a room. Eric waited for the pain of memory, but it did not come. He took a tentative step into the room and then another, and then another. Some came back to him, but they were good memories, they were not of the night they died. And Eric wanted to keep it that way, so he pushed any memories of that night far into the back of his mind.

Eric tensed and whirled around. Someone had been here. He strode into the room and then tripped and nearly fell on something. He fumbled then looked down, and inhaled sharply; it was Sarah's skateboard. Eric looked around frantically. Was she here? Was she ok? What happened after he had left? There was only one way to find out. Eric crouched down and hesitantly touched the skateboard. I whirlwind of memories came to him and burned him like fire. There was her mother, smiling laughing, cooking. He saw Sarah and her mother having a play-fight with soapy water. He saw her mother leaving, a drawn looking marring her once happy features. He then saw her so pale, so pale, and then quickly realized she was dead. He saw officer Albrecht, now only a shadow of what he once was. A slow epiphany came over him and he sat back and felt tears slip from the corner of his eyes. The last time he had risen, he had been so intent on avenging Shelly, so intent on doing her right that he had forgotten his other responsibility. To take care of Sarah, to make sure she was ok. But he hadn't before, and now he had to ensure it happened…or he would rise again.


	3. Trouble

"Tell him to take care of Sarah…"

Sarah stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around. She had heard it, she knew she had. The flutter of wings, the caw of a crow. Normally she would have forced herself to keep walking, but the moment a caw was uttered from the bird, a ripple went up her spine, a tension that she could not ignore. Her teeth rattled with cold as she scanned the streets and cold dark buildings, but she saw nothing. She sighed, gave a hollow chuckle and continued down the streets.

She heard the club long before she heard it. Heavy bass pounded the cracked concrete, and reverberated up her legs through her chest and into her skull the nearer she came to the pounding beat. She clenched her jaw but put one foot in front of the other until she stood in front of the building, which threatened to collapse from the music that acted like sledgehammers, pounding at the walls. Sarah ignored the greasy, red-eyed creepers that guarded the doorway, and they let her slip past ignoring her. When she was inside she felt as if she couldn't breath. The place was packed with people, all laughing sickly and all sporting red glassy eyes. Sarah tried not to look at them, for she didn't see their faces; they all wore the mask of her mother, before she over-dosed and died. She fought her way over to the bar tucked in the corner of the room. A man perhaps twenty-two years of age sat and played with a candle and watched as it burned his flesh. Sarah sighed and edged past some more people and then slipped behind the bar. Great, another psycho to watch over. She hated these guys, but they had deep souls, but wickedly sick senses of humor. This bar was where Sarah work, her boss believing she was a girl of eighteen. She liked the club; it was kind of homey once you got past the skull splitting music and the raving. It was a job, and from it she learned to survive.

She didn't say anything to the man at first but watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was tall, lanky, with black unwashed hair that came to about his chin, and piercing blue eyes. His skin was a tallow pale color; he hadn't eaten for a time. His jacket was leather, probably stolen. Sarah decided that if this guy didn't scream danger, he would actually be kind of cute. She looked at his glass, and frowned. Water? His gaze left the candle and darted to her face leaving her breathless. He tilted his head just the slightest bit and smiled, a cold smile that did not even come close to meaning much of anything. He pushed the glass to her, his eyes never leaving her face. She nodded and reached for his glass. As her fingers brushed it, his hand caught hers. She tried to pull her hand away but he held on.

"You want trouble?" He said nothing. She lowered herself to his level, and then nodded at a man, hovering by the door, who was looking at her questioningly. She bent a little closer to him and dropped her voice so it was but a ghost of sound below the music.

"Cuz, you're about to get some." She ripped her arm away from his grasp, but didn't move away. He didn't smile but he looked into her eyes and suddenly she felt very utterly exposed. As if all her secrets, all of her life had been shown to this man. He scanned her face. Then lowered his head.

"I thrive on trouble." He whispered. Sarah could hardly hear him over the band. All she knew was that if she didn't break contact with this guy soon, it was she who was going to be in trouble.

Eric tapped his head in a slow rhythm against the wall of his old loft. So he had been brought back to help Sarah, but how and why? Eric knew that Sarah's life had been hell since he had left, but what could he do about it? How could he make Sarah happy, safe and taken care of? He sighed and scrubbed his face. He looked over at the crow, which was contently eating a cockroach that had been unlucky to skitter across the floor with impeccably bad timing. The crow ignored him.

"First off, this is going to take more than two days," Eric mumbled, picked at his clothes again, "and second, how am I supposed to do this? Is there anyone left she trusts and would take care of her?" The crow looked at him blankly, a look, which easily said: I don't know, that's your job. Eric groaned. Well first things first; He needed to find Sarah. He stood and teetered a little, and began to walk to the door, when something caught his eye. Clothes, there were clothes there, lying on the chair at his desk. He moved foreword and brushed his fingers against the cloth. Sarah…Eric closed his eyes and sighed. Dear Sarah…He slowly peeled off his shirt and studied the bullet holes the riddled the cloth. He then let if drop from fingers and pulled on the new shirt. A coat lay there too, and he numbly pulled it on. He looked up and studied his face in the cracked mirror. He looked down at the pieces that littered the table and picked up a piece. He studied it for a moment, the slashed it violently across his cheek. He cried out, and then looked up into the mirror. The cut bled, little crimson rivers dribbled down his cheek, then he watched as the gape healed. He quickly brushed the blood from his cheek and gave a dark chuckle. He turned to leave when the crow flew to table and pecked at the little tin that held the white make-up. Eric stopped, but didn't turn.

"I don't need that." He said quietly. The crow tapped at it again, making a little hollow sound that echoed around the loft. Then Eric turned and frowned.

"Fine." He snapped. He strode back over but hesitated. He picked up the tin and tossed it up in the air, then quickly caught it. He then chucked it across the room and whirled around to face the crow.

"I'm not him anymore!" The crow hissed at him and flew at him. Eric threw up his arms to ward off the bird but it scratched his hand from the tip of his index finger to the base of his thumb. Eric bellowed at him, but looked down at the gathering of blood on the floor. The blood pooled for a moment then slowly began to pull itself into long thin strands, and Eric gaped as they formed into words.

_Yes you are._


	4. Lost and Found

Eric walked slowly down the cold streets of that equally cold city. There was no warmth anywhere, not even in the fire that raged from cars, homes, and old rusted barrels. This was strange, the fires; Eric guessed it would be too much to think that the work of fires would be totally forget in light of the death of…well, he wouldn't think of that. The fire from them was cold too; everything was cold…well not everything. Eric thought painfully of Shelly. She was warmth, one of the few he had ever known. Shelly was probably the only warmth Sarah knew, and now she was gone, Eric was gone. What type of life does Sarah lead now? One without any type of warmth, nothing, just cold. Eric stopped and looked over at a group of kids, about Sarah's age, huddled together. Keeping his face down, he slowly walked toward them. The crow had won their little brawl up in the loft, and the painted killer of killers had risen again. The chattering teens instantly quieted as Eric approached. A long silence stretched before them before, the obviously head boy, spoke up.

"What the fuck do you want, freak." Eric raised his head and a little whimper escaped from one of the younger girls.

"Go home. It's late, you shouldn't be here on the streets." The older boy threw his head back and laughed, a laugh that was more like a dog's than a human. A few others chuckled, but their laughs were nervous and brittle.

"What the fuck are you? My mother? Go fuck yourself!" Eric let the remark slide, but looked the kid in the eye.

"Fine, have it your way." His eyes slide to the timid girl who had whimpered before. He passed the boy and crouched in front of her.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Eric felt a firm grip on his shoulder, and he turned slowly and glared at it.

"It's ok, Skid." Eric turned to the girl and smiled. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a picture of Sarah. He held it up to her and she studied it.

"Do you know this girl?" She took the picture from him and frowned and studied it.

"I've seen her around. Skid, you know her, don't you?" The boy looked menacingly at the girl, but snatched the picture from her. Something crossed his face when he saw the picture Eric guessed it was pity. Skid let out a slow breath and nodded handing the picture back to Eric.

"That's Sarah." Eric nodded.

"I know, do you know where she would be?" Skid frowned at him.

"What do you want with Sarah?" Eric stood.

"I'm a friend." Skid snorted.

"Sarah hasn't got friends, especially freaks like you." Eric chuckled. The girl grasped Eric's sleeve and turned him to face her. Skid tensed.

"Careful, Mara." Mara studied his face and squinted up into the faltering light. She reached up and touched his face. Eric didn't move. A small smile touched her lips before fading abruptly.

"She works in a bar. It's about three blocks down that way." She pointed down the dark street.

"Follow the bass." Eric smiled and touched her cheek. He then turned and walked away. Mara, Skid and the rest watched him leave, and no one said a word. When he was gone, Skid looked over at Mara and scowled at her.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Mara didn't answer, but looked down and studied the white that dusted her fingers.

"I don't know."

Sarah let the man, Colin, lead her away into the engulfing darkness of the streets. She didn't know why she was going with him, she usually stayed away from danger, not embrace it. But yet here she was running off in the dead of the night with a stranger. She knew what he wanted, but she had never given herself to anyone yet, and yet she was being lead away deeper and deeper into the city darkness. Why? Sarah shrugged at her own question. Maybe it was because she wanted to die. Sarah didn't think herself suicidal but then, Sarah didn't think she was a lot of things. Brave…strong…happy, Sarah knew she was unhappy. Life was an endless succession of eating and sleeping and crying. That was not a life she ever wished to have, but it was the life that she was granted. Sarah decided that the smallest bit of her wanted to die, and then tears began to spill when she realized all of her wanted to die. Sarah cried when she realized that she would not have gone with this man unless there was the possibility that she could die. Sarah knew right then that she wanted nothing more in this life than for it to end. They suddenly stopped and Colin pressed her up against the wall. Her head felt heavy and she didn't look at him. He tilted his head and looked down at her.

"You're sad." He whispered. She looked up at him, and felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"You drugged me didn't you?" Colin smiled and nodded. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. Sarah felt as if she were sinking into a deep cold lake, it took her a moment before she realized she was slipping from consciousness. Funny, if he was so dangerous and he was to kill her, why were his lips so warm?

Eric scanned the club but saw no signs of Sarah. She would be older now, three or four years, he wasn't sure. He waded through the sweaty masses, looking for Sarah. People laughed at his face, others backed away. Eric ignored them all and looked for anyone who might know Sarah. An over weight man leaned against the bar, and seemed strangely sober, and an outsider to the rest that danced there, so drugged they probably didn't know if it was day or night. He made his way over to him, not bothering to cover his face; it didn't matter anymore. The man spotted him when Eric was but a few feet away and Eric saw him jump slightly with surprise.

"Little early to be celebrating Halloween, isn't it?" A portly chortle rumbled from the pit of his stomach, accenting the music, making it easier to hear over the blare. Eric detected an accent of some kind. Eric just smiled and shrugged.

"Every day is Halloween, in one way or another." The man laughed and took a shot of whiskey. Eric looked around and then leaned against the bar.

"Do you know who owns this club?" Eric asked; No point is small talk. The man nodded and swallowed his drink.

"You'd be looking at him." He said, looking Eric up and down. Eric nodded and pulled the picture of Sarah from his pocket. He held it up to the man, and he took it eyeballed it for a moment then looked at Eric.

"What's this?" Eric eyed him darkly.

"It's a picture of a girl who works here." The man's eyes whipped to Eric then back to the picture. He slid the picture across the bar to Eric and shook his head.

"No, no girl who looks like that works here." He said roughly, before standing, nodding his good-bye, and disappearing into the crowed. Eric sat there for a moment rubbing the photo between his fingers. He looked down at it and sighed. He loved that photograph: It was of Sarah trying to coax music out of his guitar. She was one of the few he let touch his guitar, her and Shelly. Shelly had just said something causing Sarah to look up and laugh as Eric took the picture. Eric smiled faintly and then rose and merged into the crowed. He kept an eye open for the man who had just left and caught him slipping into a door in a dark corner of the club. Eric slipped unnoticed up to the door and then slipped inside. It was dark that was for sure. Eric only heard his own breathing for the moment. Then he heard a gun cock, then another, then another, then another. A bright light was instantly flipped on, and Eric was staring at the man from before and into the gun barrels in possession of some very hostile looking gunmen. Eric blinked for a few seconds then began to laugh. It started small than quickly built to an all out bellow. The gunmen were unfretted, which was more than one could say about their leader.

"I told you I don't know her!" He yelled. Eric silenced abruptly.

"And I know you lie." The leader swallowed and nodded at the gunmen.

"Kill him." He hardly finished the words before empty shells were cascading to the floor. Eric jerked violently, but remained standing. Suddenly the shooting ceased. One gunman stepped foreword.

"Wait…I have heard of you! You're the Painted Man! That's why you don't die!" Eric barked out a laugh.

"The Painted Man? I must say that's a new nickname. I have not heard that one before. What do you know about me?" Eric began walking very slowly to the speaker.

"Y-You're the killer…the killer…y-you don't die…" Eric smiled.

"The killer of what friend?" Eric pressed himself against the barrel of the gun. The man stuttered.

"The killer…the killer of killers." Eric looked down at the gun then back at the man.

"That's right." He whispered. Before the man could speak again, Eric ripped the gun from his hands and shot him in the head. The man crumpled to the floor. The rest of the gunmen looked uncertain now, and the man was sweating grapes. Eric walked around the semi circle and looked each in the eye. He stopped at the man and prodded him in the chest with the gun.

"So one more time. Do you know the girl in the picture? If so, where is she?" The man swallowed and held up his hands.

"Sarah, yeah, Sarah. Been working for me for 'bout a year now. Her shift just ended. Saw her leave with some guy. Tall, black haired, kind of creepy." Eric nodded.

"Thank you." He said before tossing the gun away and leaving. Now he needed to find Sarah.

He ran from the bar and jogged down the street. He didn't like the sound of this guy Sarah had left with. Damn it, hadn't he taught her anything? Never, EVER, go off with strange men. Eric stopped and scanned the streets. Fuck, what if he drugged her? Eric cursed and ran down an ally. Finally, he breathed a sigh of relief. A man was walking down the street, carrying something in his arms. Eric hurried over to him and turned him around. Eric swore when he saw a shorthaired man carrying a sack. Then he heard laughing from behind. He let the man go, who took off down the street, then turned around. There he was, Sarah quite unconscious in his arms. Eric glared at the man; this guy screamed danger, why the hell didn't Sarah know better. Colin smiled at him and caught him looking at Sarah.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Eric glared at him.

"She's not a whore for you now let her go." Colin chuckled and nuzzled his face into her hair. He laughed as he watched Eric tense.

"You want her? Take her." He turned her toward him and smiled.

"See you later…my princess." Eric glared at him, feeling very uncomfortable that he didn't hear what he just said. Colin shrugged, and let Sarah fall unabashed to the ground. He then turned and left, disappearing into the shadows. Eric watched him go then swore as he rushed foreword and crouched by Sarah. He opened her eye and cursed. Drugged all right, damn it why didn't she be more careful? He picked her up and turned to walk back to the loft. It would be a while until she awoke. And there would be hell when she woke up.


	5. Waking and Screaming

(_Hello everyone! New chapter, hope you like it!)_

The first thing Sarah noticed was how dry her throat felt, which instantly had her craving for water. The second thing she noticed was the unsettling throb in her head. She felt as if a small rock band was playing percussion on her temples. Sarah groaned and opened her eyes a crack, then opened them fully. She was...home? Sarah tried to think about the night before but searching her brain was the rough equivalent to trying to walk through waist deep mud. She rolled over a little and looked around at the dim apartment. She pushed herself up on her elbows, groaned, and fell back down on the cushions.

"Don't do that, keep your head level." Said a voice quietly. Sarah blotted upright then swore loudly and fell back again.

"I said, keep your head level, something I see you have trouble doing." Commented the voice dryly. Sarah licked her lips and felt her parched throat throb. As if knowing this A hand reached out from the darkness holding a glass. Sarah took it without a word and greedily drank it down. She felt the corner of her bed sag and she saw the rough outline of a man. Her stomach fluttered nervously.

"Who...who are you?" She asked. The form chuckled.

"You don't remember me?" He asked, his voice sad yet amused all at once. Sarah opened her mouth to speak, when a loud caw sounded from her window. Sarah wiped her head to the window, ignoring the pain. She looked back and slowly pushed herself up. She hardly dared to breath, hardly dared at ask. She swallowed thickly and reached for her lamp. When she flicked it on, they both winced. Sarah blinked a couple times, then looked upon the man and almost began to cry.

"Eric..." She said softly, and she felt tears fill her eyes, and spill slowly down her cheeks. Eric looked at her and smiled faintly.

"Hello Sarah." Sarah climbed out of bed and crawled over to him throwing herself into his arms and broke down and sobbed. Eric hugged her tightly and felt his anger ebb away. Sarah had been so lost and so alone, for so long. He let her cry and tried to comfort her the best he could, but he himself felt torn. Sarah pushed back and looked at him happily. She reached up and touched the make-up.

"Why?" She asked. Eric smiled.

"Just for show I guess." Sarah laughed, a good sound to hear. Sarah took a deep breath and rubbed her head.

"Eric...what happened?" Eric sighed and folded his arms, a little bit of annoyance resurfacing.

"I found you in the arms of some man who was going to bring you somewhere and do God knows what. He obviously drugged you. I just don't want to think about what would have happened if I was not there in time." Eric didn't like they way he sounded, and he didn't like scolding Sarah, but he couldn't understand why she had acted so unwisely. Sarah looked down, ashamed.

"I had reached my limit. I felt as if no one cared, and I was alone, hanging on only because I thought you would come back. But last night...none of that mattered...I wanted...I wanted to end it all, and I knew that going with that man, I could die. I just...wanted to die..." Sarah angrily scrubbed her tears away and looked into her glass. Eric was crushed to hear Sarah talk like this and he knew he was one to take the blame.

"Sarah...Sarah I'm so sorry..." Sarah nodded and sniffed.

"It's not your fault." She mumbled. But to Eric it was. Eric looked forlornly at her broken figure. She was skinny, so skinny. He clothes were too big, but everything was black. She had dyed her beautiful blonde hair an ebony black He sunken eyes were so thickly coated in a dark make-up he could hardly read them. He put his hand on her knee and sighed.

"Sarah-"

"Why did you come back anyway?" Sarah snapped before she could stop herself. "I bet Shelly is safe and sound up there. Why did you come back Eric." Eric surveyed her cooly.

"I'm going to guess it was to keep you out of trouble." Sarah laughed harshly.

"Why do you care so much now? Does guilt exist up in heaven?" Eric stared at her abashed.

"Sarah, I-"

"Save it Eric. Last time you came here, you avenged Shelly, but you really fucked up my life in return. Why didn't you leave my mother the way she was? It would have hurt a whole hell less when she died, two weeks after she went back. And my guardian? An officer who is too broken about losing his job to care about anything. What is there left to fuck up Eric!" Now Eric was just angry.

"Sarah, don't do that I was just trying to help you-"

"But you didn't, you fucked up big time. My life is hell because of you. YOU KILLED MY LIFE!"

"YOU FUCKED IT UP PRETTY DAMN WELL ON YOUR OWN!" Eric roared. Sarah paled and crumpled. Eric's breath came out in ragged gasps. Eric buried his face in his hands and swore.

"Sarah...Sarah, I'm so sorry..." Sarah shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself, as if clutching for her humanity.

"No, no Eric...I...I..." Sarah couldn't finish. Eric collected her up in his arms and rocked her quietly.

"It's ok...I know."


	6. Let me say I'm sorry

Sarah picked at her coverlet, feeling like a total bitch, an ungrateful, snide bitch. Eric didn't have to help her, he didn't have to comeback, but he did. He came back to save her, and she threw it all back into his face. But she couldn't help it, that was the way she felt. Eric would have been there for her last time, but...love had gotten in the way. She didn't really blame Eric for this, or Shelly for that matter, that didn't mean...it hadn't hurt. She heard the clatter and clink of Eric making food in the kitchen. She swallowed and rolled out of bed, pulling on a big black sweatshirt as she walked. She dragged her feet as she walked to the kitchen. She knew she had to apologize to Eric but she was having such a hard time forgiving him and forgiving herself. She rounded the last corner and hovered in the door-way watching Eric make eggs, over easy of course. She gnawed nervously on her bottom lip, but took a deep breath and walked forward. She silently slipped onto a stool and waited for Eric to turn around. She didn't have to.

"Your awake I see." Sarah gave a little chuckle.

"So does the whole sixth sense thing come with being dead." She laughed nervously at her own joke; Eric didn't say a word. Sarah sighed and drew on the counter top with her finger trying to figure out her next move. Get it over with seemed the best course of action.

"Look, Eric-"

"Eat you breakfast." Eric turned and set a steaming plate down on the counter in front of Sarah. Sarah's eyes widened and she quickly grappled for a fork. She felt like she had not eaten in days, which initially she hadn't. AS she shoveled food into her mouth she vaguely thought about how out of place Eric looked in his make-up and cooking eggs. Eric watched as she inhaled her eggs. He frowned and took two more eggs out of the dirty refrigerator. Sarah shifted uncomfortably on her stool.

"Eric...Listen I-"

"Eat." Said Eric flatly. Sarah put her fork down.

"Eric I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Sarah's voice wobbled, plucking Eric's heart strings.

"I didn't mean...well...When I said what I said...they were just feelings. I'm not mad at you, and I'm definitely not mad at Shelly. I guess, I'm kind of...well jealous of her. You guys have each other up there." Sarah made a quick gesture, pointing above her head. Eric waited for her to continue. Sarah took another deep breath.

"Who do I get Eric? Who stays here for me?" Sarah swallowed again and looked out the kitchen window, into the constant grey.

"I'm a warped person Eric. I'm...I...It all just hurts so fucking much. What the hell did I ever do to be so hurt?"

"No one knows that. We all hurt for a reason, Sarah. There's a reason for your pain." Sarah snorted.

"There better be." Eric chuckled and kissed her forehead. Sarah smiled and tucked back into her eggs. As far as she was concerned, this fight was over. She looked smiling, but her smile dimmed when she saw Eric looking over the apartment with a disdainful eye.

"Sarah, you can't stay here." Sarah swallowed a large bite of eggs and nodded while she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She had accepted long ago that for officer Albrecht, there was no going back. He was gone from her for good, she had lost a good friend.

"I know."

"And you can't live alone in my apartment for the rest of your life. In fact Sarah...I don't think you should go back to the apartment." Sarah looked up surprised.

"Ever?" She asked, unsettled. Eric nodded.

"But I have so many memories in that place!"

"As do I, Sarah, but it's that place which is driving us both crazy. Those memories are a comfort to us but they are also a reminder of a life that is long gone. It's eating you alive Sarah, you shouldn't go back there. And neither should I." Sarah nodded. She understood, she didn't want to do what Eric said, but she knew he was right.

"What do you propose we do?" Eric flipped the eggs and said nothing for a moment.

"Burn it." Sarah nearly choked.

"Are you serious?" Eric nodded.

"We are strong, Sarah, but only so strong." Sarah swallowed thickly.

"But..."

Sarah, it's killing you." Eric said softly. Sarah opened her mouth to deny it, but then closed it when she realized he spoke the truth. She felt tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, but quickly blinked them back.

"When?" She whispered. Eric looked out the window blankly.

"Tonight." Sarah shifted uncomfortably.

"So soon." She said nervously. Eric nodded.

"We can go back today to get your skateboard, and...maybe just a little something to remember us by. Sarah smiled.

"I've already got something." She held up her hand to display Shelly's engagement ring, fitting snugly on her thumb. Eric gasped and held up her hand.

"I thought this was lost the night..." Eric didn't need to finish. Sarah nodded grimly but smiled.

"Nope, he, or she, found it and gave it to me." She nodded at the crow sitting quietly at the window. Eric smiled and nodded his thanks to the crow.

"Well, something a little bigger wouldn't hurt." Said Eric. Sarah shrugged and finished her eggs. She left Eric to clean up, for he had shooed her to the bathroom to take a shower and get cleaned up. After a long shower, Sarah dressed quickly and met Eric in the living room. He looked every bit the dark avenger and she laughed. Eric looked over at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." She sighed and they left together, shutting the door quietly behind them, for officer Albrecht was still asleep.


	7. Battle and Burn

(Hey all, long chapter for ya. Um listen my writing quality is getting a little off, but the next chappie will be better k?)

Colin was they type of guy who got what he wanted and hated losing. Now he had gotten what he wanted, but then he lost it. He wanted that girl, whatever her name was, and he wanted to get rid of the man who rescued her, at the same time if possible. What he really wanted to do was kill him right in front of her. Colin also liked twisted personalities. He had been closely observing the girl for many nights now. He knew that if she wasn't suicidal, she wouldn't have left with him. He wanted to twist the girl's soul and break her into pieces. And he would, and there was no losing this time. Colin took out his hand gun and eyed it lovingly. Colin might have liked winning and twisted young girls, but he LOVED guns. And killing as a matter of fact. Colin looked up at the dark clouds and smiled. It would rain soon. He took his eyes from the sky and looked at the dirty, rotting apartment building and waited for the girl and the man, whoever he was. There was something special about him, but Colin didn't know what. It was not smarts; the fool didn't even look to make sure he was not followed the night before, led Colin directly to her home. It began to rain, yet Colin didn't move. Minutes later, his two future victims exited from the building, running from the rain. Colin smiled and followed them.

"Where are you going, little one?" He asked silently following them into the rain and fog.

Sarah looked mournfully about the apartment as Eric dumped gasoline on every surface and everything in it. This place was her home, more than anywhere else was. She looked down at the mask she held in her hands. It was something Eric had found years a go. And now Eric's face mimicked the mask; a sad white face with black lips curved into a painful smile and long black lines stretching up and down from the eyes. Both Sarah and Shelly had thought it scary, but Eric loved it. She had decided to take this because she already had something of Shelly's, she wanted something of Eric's. Two halves to make up the whole of her memory. She looked up when she realized Eric stopped moving.

"Eric?" She asked, but Eric quickly shushed her. He frowned and looked toward the door.

"Someone's here." He said quietly. Sarah felt a cold chill descend upon her and she wrapped her arms around herself. Then they both heard the slow, steady clomp of someone walking up the stairs. Sarah's breath quickened and she looked wide eyed at Eric. Eric was frowning, then he turned and beckoned her toward him.

"We have to get out of here." Sarah stopped.

"Eric, were being a little dramatic. It could be anyone." Eric shook his head.

"No, it's him. The crow is in the corridor." Eric decided not to tell her he had a gun. Eric looked frantically around the apartment; he needed to hide Sarah, there was no way out from here. Sarah, however was confused.

"Who is it?" Eric didn't have to answer. The clomping had stopped, and for a moment there was silence. Then the front door was violently thrown open; Eric shoved Sarah behind him. It was too late to hid her now, but behind him she wouldn't get a bullet in the side. Eric looked coldly at the door way, for no one was there. He waited for several minutes, but nothing happened. Sarah looked from behind Eric.

"Eric, what" Sarah had no time to finish before Colin came barreling into the apartment, emptying round after round into Eric. Sarah screamed, but Eric pushed her to the side. He had made a horrible mistake and he knew it. This man did not want to kill Sarah, just him. Eric crumpled to his knees and fell. Colin looked at the heap on the floor and almost pouted.

"That was rather unsatisfactory." He commented, then directed his eyes at Sarah who was looking at Eric, too stunned to move. Colin had taken but a step toward Sarah, when Eric shifted, drawing Colin's attention. Eric coughed once or twice, then began to laugh softly. The laugh turned to a loud chuckle then quickly turned to a bellowing hyena laugh. He stood and Colin hissed in surprise when he saw the bullet holes in Eric's clothing, but no bullet wounds. Eric spread his arms in a sweeping gesture and looked grimly at Colin.

"Care to try again?" He asked politely. Not giving him time to answer, Eric quickly drew a gun a fired a quick shot at Colin. Colin saw this coming and swerved to the side, catching the bullet in the shoulder, instead of his intended heart. Sarah shook herself out of her shock and looked desperately at Eric.

"Eric! The gasoline!" Colin heard this a grinned widely. He slowly pointed his gun to the floor, aiming at a puddle of a dark oily substance. He threw back his head and laughed, a mistake on his part. He didn't see Eric throw himself at Colin knocking him off his feet. The both landed on a pile on the floor and they both grappled for Colin's gun. Eric punched Colin and turned to Sarah.

"RUN!" Sarah didn't need to be told twice. She bolted across the apartment slipping and sliding on the thick oil slicks. At the door she paused at looked back where she had left the mask on the floor. She hesitated then ran back. As she ran a hand grabbed her ankle causing her to fall. She fell hard and tears welled in her eyes. She looked down at Colin, blooded with a wild look still blazing in his blue eyes. Eric, recovering from a hard blow, leapt on Colin breaking his grip. Eric looked briefly at Sarah.

"What are you doing! I said run! Go!" Sarah scrambled to her feet and snatched the mask. She then ran out the door and down the stairs. She froze when she heard gunshots. Eric can't die, she told herself. She looked up. If that was so why was Colin looking down at her? Sarah thundered down the stairs as fast as she could, hearing Colin behind her. Where the hell was Eric? Sarah threw herself out the door and started to run through the rain. She hadn't gotten far when someone grasped her arm, and fistful of her hair. She shrieked, and heard Colin laugh.

"Seem's your friend is not as invincible as he thinks, is he my little bird." He chuckled as she struggled under his grip. Sarah beat on him with her fists, but nothing seemed to hurt the devil now.

"ERIC!" She screamed not knowing where he was or how he could save her. Colin was now trying to carry her to a dirty car not far away. Sarah threw a punch, that landed on Colin's throat. He gasped and dropped her, and Sarah crumpled into a mud puddle. She staggered to her feet and tried to run again but was soon tackled by Colin. Colin was done paling, she had worn his patience very thin. He ripped his gun from his belt and jammed it under Sarah's jaw. Sarah stopped struggling. Sarah was forced to look up at Colin's face, now cover with dirt, rain and blood.

"You try my mercy, little bird." Hissed Colin. Sarah swallowed and felt mud and dirty water seep into her clothes, for Colin had here flat on her back, him straddling her hips. Colin opened his mouth to laugh, when a shot rang out, and his face contorted with pain. He looked down at Sarah, and tried to say something, then fell forward his face landing nuzzled into her neck. Sarah groaned and rolled him off her, and looked up through the rain, at Eric, who was looking down at Colin with such a look that made Sarah tremble.

"Eric?" She asked. Eric twitched and shook his head. He looked down at Sarah and fell to his knees, grabbing Sarah and crushing her to his chest. Sarah hugged him and despite what had just happened, she almost smiled.

"Are you alright?" Asked Eric, his voice muffled by her hair, but that didn't disguise it shaking. Sarah nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok."

Long after Eric and Sarah had left, Colin still lay face down in the street. Sirens wailed in the distance, a fire roared from Eric and Shelly's old home. A young child crept close to him and poked him. The boy had seen dead bodies before, and he was always curios. He reached down to touch it again, when a hand reached up and grabbed at his throat. The boy didn't even get the chance to scream. Colin rolled over and stood, pulling the young child off the ground. When the child stopped struggling and was limp in his grasp, he let it drop. Colin looked darkly down the street and began to walk, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"What happens when two immortals begin a fight?" Colin asked himself as he walked.

To that question, he knew not. But he would find out.


	8. Death

Eric numbly turned his mask over and over in his hands as he listened to Sarah pack. A deep unsettling cold had descended upon him since he shot Colin. A deep rattling chill that caused him to shiver even though he could feel no cold. It was not guilt or shame, it was...fear. But he knew he was acting strangely; Colin was dead, he couldn't hurt Sarah or anyone else anymore. Still...He realized that it had grown quite in Sarah's room and he rose to his feet abruptly and moved quickly to her room. When he reached her door frame he slowed and smiled, a pained smile none the less. Sarah stood in the center of her room. Looking so small and out of place in the white room She clutched and old army duffle hardly half full. She shook herself slightly and shouldered the pack, turning to meet Eric. She jumped in surprise, then laughed, a brittle nervous laugh Eric didn't like the sound of. She was still scared, he knew this, but didn't she know he was there for her? He then thought of when he came only just barley in time to save Sarah from a rape or worse. Eric crossed the room and gathered Sarah into his arms, holding her tightly for no reason. Sarah was caught by surprise by the embrace but quickly melted into the encircling safety of Eric's arms. They said nothing for a moment then walked away from the room where Sarah hesitated. Eric waited patiently.

"Sarah..."He said finally, and Sarah looked at him then back at the room she so frailly called home. She pulled herself away and took Eric's hand like a small child. Eric gently pulled Sarah out of the apartment and down the stairs out into the damp empty street. As they began down the street, Eric noticed Sarah didn't look back, not once.

A little ways away, Eric wordlessly handed Sarah the mask. She smiled at it then tucked it safely within her coat. Then continued in silence and passed many dark houses that shared their silence. Finally Sarah spoke.

"What took you so long?" She asked quietly. Eric looked down at her and shrugged.

"I don't know Sarah, I don't really have a say when I'm pulled out of the grave..." Sarah shook her head.

"No, not that. When you were fighting Colin. I heard a gun shot while I was running down the stairs, and then before I knew it I was out on the streets fighting him on my own. What happened up there?" She asked tentatively. Eric looked darkly at the ground.

"He was a good fighter, with good aim. Too good...Any way, he...he got to the gun first and...well" Eric absent-mindedly rubbed his temple. Sarah understood and flinched.

"Head wounds take a little longer to heal then?" She asked. Eric nodded mutely. Eric opened his mouth to say something when a high scream ripped through the cold damp air. Eric and Sarah exchanged glances then began running up the street. They skidded and slipped on puddles and oil slicks but they finally reached their destination. A small group of kids about Sarah's age were clustered around something, or someone, all looking terrified. Sarah and Eric cut through the crowed, and saw Mara, the girl from the night before, sobbing and clutching a small child to her chest. Skid was there too, looking stone faced and enraged, fighting tears. Skid looked up quickly when the crowed parted, relaxing only a little when he saw it was Sarah and the weird guy. Sarah crouched down and placed a hand on Mara's shoulder; Mara didn't even look up from rocking the child. Sarah looked up at Skid.

"What happened?" She asked. Skid gestured her over with a jerk of his head, casting a sorrowful look at Mara. Sarah rose and followed Skid and Eric followed Sarah. Skid ran a hand threw his choppy blonde hair and sighed, his eyes growing shiny.

"We found that boy, Mara's little brother, Eddie, dead some blocks away from here. He never stays near the group, always exploring off our turf. Anyway, two of ours found him and brought him here. We tried to hide him from Mara, but... It looks like he was strangled..." Skid's voice broke and rubbed his neck, casting his eyes to the ground. Sarah placed a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it away.

"How did they know where to find him?" Sarah hated to pry, but something felt wrong. Skid took a shaky breath.

"There was a fire, right in front of or near where they found him, some apartment. Eddie was always attracted to the fire..." Skid shook his head and held up a hand of warning then walked unsteadily from Sarah and Eric. Sarah's heart was hammering, and she began to sweat. She looked up at Eric, swallowing thickly.

"Eric..." Eric shook his head.

"Colin couldn't have anything to do with it Sarah, he's dead." Sarah shifted.

"I don't think so." Eric looked at Sarah, baffled.

"Sarah, I shot him. We watched him die..." It was then Eric began to feel uncomfortable. He walked forward and tapped a girl on the shoulder. She turned and focused her red rimmed eyes on Eric.

"What?" She asked, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Eric looked around the group.

"Who found him?" He asked in a whisper. The girl pointed to a pair of sixteen or seventeen year old twins, hanging back, looking scared and sick. Eric nodded his thanks then walked over to them. One looked up and faltered upon seeing Eric's face, causing the other to startle as well. Eric didn't look them directly in the eye, that always scared people. He looked at the ground and cleared his throat.

"Where did you find him?" Eric asked quietly. One pointed east.

"About three blocks that way. In front of a big ass apartment, only reason I remember it was cuz some guy and his girlfriend dies there 'bout two or three years ago." Eric shuddered.

"Was there anyone else there?" The other twin shook his head.

"Naw. Place was fucken deserted. Not a soul anywhere. Damn killer ran off, I guess." He sniffed and wiped his nose. Eric nodded and walked back to Sarah.

"What did they say?" She asked anxiously. Eric was quiet for a moment.

"He died right after we left. No one was there when the twins showed up." Sarah let out a shaky breath and tugged at the ends of her hair.

"He didn't die." She stated as if in a trance. Eric frowned.

"We don't know that." Sarah didn't even look at him, she was looking at Eddie.

"Eric...you told me last time you were here, you touched officer Albrecht and you saw...you saw Shelly. Could you...do you think you could do that to..." Sarah made a gesture to Eddie. Eric shifted uncomfortably.

"Sarah I've never tried that with someone who's dead." He said bluntly. Sarah shrugged.

"I think it's better to be safe then sorry." Eric sighed and reluctantly nodded. He then turned and walked the little way to Mara. He knelt in front of her and rested his hand on the boy's head. It was there for but a moment when Mara slapped it away.

"Don't touch him!" She yelped shrilly. They stared each other eye to eye for a moment, the Mara crumpled over her brother sobbing. Eric rose and moved to Sarah. He nodded and grasped her arm.

"Sarah, we need to leave this city. Now."


	9. Run

_**A/N**: Yes another chapter after what...three decades? I'm sorry, it's just that I get so friggen bored really quickly. I'm currently working on a Boondock Saints FF but its in chucks, there's not flowing plot or story line. Mostly just angsty romance between my character and Murphy. Oh well. But anyway, just writing this has helped me get back on track with Sarah and Eric. So until the next chapter!_

Sarah and Eric waited together at the cold and damp terminal. Rain fell lightly from the sky, a haze and if not that, a mist. Sarah watched the rain trickle through the rusted holes in the roof. As they touched the rust, they too turned a reddish hue, and trickled down the concrete walls, looking like tears of blood. Sarah looked away and roughly scrubbed her eyes, then rested her elbows digging into her knees, her face in her hands. Why did everything she see remind her of pain? Why did even something of happiness, of kindness bring nothing to her but hate? She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned her head just slightly and looked at Eric through her stringy damp hair. Eric had a look on his face that was pure pity. Sarah scoffed. She must have looked a mess, skinny and wet with mascara smudged down her pale cheeks. But no matter how pathetic she looked, she didn't appreciate looks such as Eric was giving her now. She shook her shoulder an his hand fell knowingly.

"Please don't look at me like that." Sarah finally ground out. Eric nodded, understanding. He pushed back some of his own wet hair and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I don't mean to, you know, make you feel overly pitied. But...someone you're your age shouldn't have to go through this. Hell, no one should have to go through something like this. I'm...I just have to feel sorry." Sarah laughed bitterly, roughly wiping away the black smudges that covered her cheeks.

"Sorry for what? Dying? Eric, no offense, but that's a fucking stupid thing to be sorry for." Eric shrugged and stood.

"Why?" He asked quietly. Sarah shrugged.

"Because it was something you had no control over. You didn't ask to be shot by T-Bird. You didn't ask for Shelly...Well you know." Eric walked up and down in front of the short bench Sarah and he had shared, listening thoughtfully.

"Doesn't mean I didn't wish it hadn't happened." Sarah sighed loudly, and leaned back against the soggy wood.

"Well, it did. And there's nothing you or I can do about it. Fuck, I wish every day it hadn't happened, and there are times when I pretend it didn't. But reality begs to differ, I guess." Eric smiled sadly.

"You sound like an old man." Sarah smiled.

"Yeah...I wish I could still talk like a girl my age." Sarah shook her head and dug around in her pocket, retrieving a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. She glanced quickly at Eric's turned back and quickly lit the cigarette. She took a long pull and sighed, slumping down and closing her eyes.

"Put that out." Eric his voice underling a parental note. Sarah looked up and shrugged at him raising her hands.

"What?" She mumbled, her cigarette flipping up and down, flicking ash, as she spoke between her lips. Eric frowned and took the cigarette from her mouth and flicked it into the street. She rolled her eyes. Eric turned back to her and outstretched his hand. Sarah tried to look innocent.

"I bummed it from a friend." She whined. Eric raised an eyebrow.

"Oh lets not play that game." He said shrewdly. Sarah mumbled under her breath and handed Eric the crumpled pack. Eric tossed them into the trash.

"Trust me, you'll thank me some day." Sarah simply gave him a look.

"Hey I smoked like a chimney, now look at me."

"Eric, you fell out a window."

"And probably was developing lung cancer." Sarah couldn't help but smile and laugh a little.

"Thanks." She said after a time. Eric tousled her hair fondly.

"No problem." They sat in silence for a time. Then they were quickly blinded by the two hazy lights shining from an approaching bus. Sarah stood and shouldered her duffle bag. Together they climbed the bus. Eric hesitated on the steps and peered into the surrounding darkness, almost silently daring Colin to show himself. When he saw nothing, he climbed onto the bus and settled next to Sarah. No one else boarded the bus. Eric relaxed a little and looked down at Sarah who was already beginning to nod off to sleep. Eric smiled and slipped quietly into his own mind, his eyes grew unfocused and hazy. The bus pulled away.

Colin watched as the bus began to roll forward. He laughed, tapping his gun in a silent beat on his shoulder.

"Run, little bird." He sang quietly. Then his face set to cold furry and he ran at the bus. He clawed up the side and settled on the roof of the bus. Anyone on the inside would have heard a few light scrapes nothing more. He laid back and smiled at the grey clouds, an orangish red from the lights of the city. He looked down to see his clothes already soaked through. Pity, he thought as the bus speed away, if he couldn't feel the cold of the rain, would he feel the warmth of Sarah's blood on his hands?


	10. The Nightmare Begins

**A/N: WOOT! I wrote another chapter! Halleigh-fricken-luyah right? That is if there is anyone who has not totally and completely giving up on me. But this is a good chappie, so read on!**

_There was blood, so much blood. And she couldn't breathe, yet she could see no arms no hands clutching at her throat. Sarah let her head fall to the side and before she was swept into darkness, she saw the broken and beaten body of a crow._

Sarah awoke gasping and sweating. For a moment she sat ridged in her seat, her hands clutching the seat, turning her knuckles paler than her complexion. After a time her heart slowed and her breath was even. She looked over and saw Eric asleep, briefly illuminated by passing street lamps that dotted the long highway. Sarah sighed and let her head fall and rest on the back of her seat. God she needed a smoke.

As if her nicotine crave had spoken words, a soft whiff of cigarette smoke reached Sarah's senses. She swivelled around in her seat careful not to disturb Eric. A lone woman was in the back puffing at a cigarette blowing the smoke out the window. There was a large none smoking symbol by the door, but no one cared; everyone was going to die eventually, why not have a cigarette? Sarah watched the tip of the cigarette light up brightly then fade to a darker ember. Finally she got up and walked to the back of the bus. The thin woman eyed her nervously as she approached. Sarah jammed her hands in her pockets and tried to look casual.

"I ain't got any money for charity." She snapped quickly. Sarah raised an eyebrow then smiled and shook her head...well, almost smiled.

"Naw, I don't want money, I was just hoping to bum a cigarette." Sarah saw the woman instantly relax and watched as she fumbled around in her purse for her back.

"Here." She said simply, speaking through the cigarette tightly clamped between her thin lips. Sarah took it and lit it with her own zippo. The woman watched her with narrow eyes as Sarah sucked in a few quick puffs.

"Shouldn't have given you that. You look too young to be smoking." Sarah hid the urge to roll her eyes, and instead shrugged. The woman looked out the window and took a long pull.

"Of course, everyone grows up to fast in this fucking world." Sarah nodded. She couldn't help but observe the woman. She was thin, frail. Her hair was blonde and stringy, artificial. On one hand she wore a huge ring made of green glass, wishing passionately it could be an Emerald. The woman watched her for a moment then lit another cigarette for herself.

"What's your name girl?" Sarah waited a moment before answering.

"Anna." Sarah said finally. She knew she didn't have to lie, but it came so naturally to her, and she had had to do it for so long, the habit just never went away. The woman nodded, as if pondering the name. A stretch of silence passed between them.

"What's yours?" Sarah finally asked. Not that she cared or wanted to know, it was for the sake of having nothing to say and absolutely hating the silence. The woman jumped seeming surprised someone wanted her to speak to them.

"Charlotte." She said quietly, as if remembering it for the first time. She snapped out of her haze and looked cold again.

"My clients call me Kitty." She added dryly. Sarah almost believed her to be crazy then she looked at her wardrobe. Oh. The woman caught her looking and glared.

"Got a problem with hookers, Tootsie?" Sarah shook her head quickly.

"No. It's a way to survive right?" Instead of looking content like Sarah had hoped, she scowled looking at her long chipping nails.

"Fucking men for money ain't living. If it is it's the lowest for of it." Sarah frowned.

"Then why do it?" Charlotte laughed dryly and unpleasantly.

"Got any other fucking suggestions?" Sarah shifted uncomfortably. Charlotte looked at her with a hatful smugness. Sarah felt the urge to fight back.

"For starters, you can work on your people skills." Sarah snapped, almost instantly regretting her words. Charlotte looked at her for a moment, then burst out laughing, a real laugh this time. Sarah smiled for the hell of it.

"I knew a girl just like you once." Charlotte said once her laughter had died away, and for the first time she looked at Sarah almost fondly.

"Relative?" Charlotte shook her head.

"An old friend. She's dead. Dead just like everyone else." Sarah watched the glow of her cigarette.

"My parents are dead. My closest friends were dead too." Charlotte frowned.

"Where dead?" Sarah swallowed thickly, fighting the urge to look back at Eric.

"Are dead." Charlotte shook her head.

"Could've sworn you said were."

"How can the dead come back?" Charlotte looked sadly out the window.

"They can't."

A hand shot through the window, sending broken glass all over the two terrified passengers. The hand clamped around Charlotte's throat. Her eyes grew to the size of oranges as she was ripped back through the window. Then there was nothing but an empty seat and a deserted bag. Rain cascaded through the shattered window. Sarah stared gapping at the broken window, the stood abruptly and ran down the aisle.

"ERIC!" she screamed. Eric was already standing and caught her as she ran into him.

"He's here! It's Colin, he's here!" Eric looked frantically from window to window. He shoved Sarah down into a seat. Sarah curled into a ball and closed her eyes. Eric walked slowly up the aisle, looking back at Sarah every few seconds. The few other passengers looked around fearfully. Within moments, another window shattered and a man screamed as he too was ripped out the window. People began to scream. Eric whirled around and looked up at the ceiling. Another window shattered, and Eric spun around to catch a glimpse of the bus drivers legs disappear out of a broken window. Eric lurched forwards and grasped the wheel.

"Stay away from the windows!" He bellowed, "Cram into the aisle!" Eric tried frantically to look up at the roof but he saw nothing. For a spell there was silence. Sarah looked around her a tried to breathe deeply. The to her right there was a soft thumping on the window. She slowly turned her head to the right, her breathing ragged. A hand, a limp hand, beat against the window. It was bloody and raw and on one finger...a ring, with green glass. Sarah's breath came out faster and harsher. The hand was slipping down, and wisps of blonde hair began to show. Sarah feverishly backed away. And then the face came to view...but there was no face. Sarah screamed, but it was cut short as she too was ripped out an already fragmented window. Eric whirled around to see people gapping and screaming again. Sarah was gone.

"NO! SARAH!" He screamed. He slammed the brakes. The bus skidded and swung to the side but stayed upright. Eric threw him self out the doors and climbed up the side of the bus. He scrambled to the top, but found nothing. In the flashes of lightning he could see the bodies of the others dropped or thrown in the road. But Colin was gone. Sarah was gone.


	11. A Bird in a Cage

Eric looked numbly at the corpses in the road. He could feel the people behind him whispering with fear, but he couldn't hear them. He was numb. He had failed Shelly, he had lost Sarah. Eric shook with anger and then threw back his head and screamed. He let it all go and then he fell to his knees, conscience of nothing more than the rain that rolled down his face.

Eric kicked over one of the bodies and grimaced. Long finger nail gashes made fleshy trenches across the man's face. Eric shook as his mind morphed the dead man's face into Sarah's. He moved to another, a blonde woman. He couldn't bring himself to turn her over.

"What did this?" Eric turned and looked at a man who had dared to come near the bodies. Eric sighed.

"A savage." He said gravely. He looked down the road and sighed.

"How much farther to the city?" He asked the crowed. He could see the orange glow in the night sky, but that could mean it was five or fifty miles away. A woman stepped forwards.

"A sign a little ways back said twenty-five miles." Eric cursed. He looked up at the crowed of frightened people.

"Can anyone drive that bus?" He asked. He saw skepticism flicker on people's faces.

"I'm not getting back on that thing." Someone in the depths of the crowed shouted, and there were mummers of agreement. Anger boiled in Eric and he jammed his fingers into his hair.

"Look. He...that thing, only was able to do what he did, because he was on the bus to start with. He's gone, he's not going to get anyone else." He turned and started walking away.

"And he's already got what he came for." Eric looked up to a branch where the crow sat, waiting for him.

"Find him."

The only thing Sarah knew for sure, was that her head really, really hurt. She refused to open her eyes, for then everything would become real. There would be no choice but to accept that Colin had won, that she had been captured and Eric would never find them. And Sarah used to be so optimistic.

"I know your awake." A voice whispered in her ear. Sarah twitched and curled tightly into a ball.

"It's no use. You can't sleep forever...not yet anyway." Sarah cracked an eye and saw a very dim room. She fought to keep her breathing even, but she was quickly giving into fear. She pushed herself up on one elbow and looked around. No one was there. She pushed herself to her knees and looked around. She wasn't in a room. She was in an earthy hole, for now she could see the texture of dirt and roots on the walls. Well, one wall wasn't dirt. It was made of bars. Sarah rolled to her knees and stood. A single candle flickered weakly beside her. She rolled to her knees and pushed her sweaty palms into the dirt floor, fighting to stand. Half way up her vision exploded into stars and she fell back to the floor. Laughter filled her ears.

"Come now, my little one. Stand up, stand if you would...for me?" Sarah swallowed thickly. Her mouth was very dry. Her throat was closing and she felt tears prickling under her eye lids.

"I can't." She whispered. The laughter filled her ears and mind once more. She feebly clapped her hands over her ears.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" She cried out. The laughter ceased abruptly.

"It takes a happy, healthy child to like the sound of laughter. When was the last time you laughed Sarah?" Sarah peered, trying to focus her eyes in the darkness, looking for the voice that taunted her so easily.

"Where are you?" She hissed. Her mind was clearing now, and anger was replacing fear. Arms snaked around her middle and yelped. She fought, but he held her tightly.

"Don't struggle my darling Sarah, don't struggle." Sarah ignored him and thrashed from side to side. Suddenly, a cold hand gripped her throat and Sarah's eyes widened. She stopped thrashing quite quickly. The hands loosened their grip and lost the violence and tried to feign romance. Chilly fingers slipped down her neck and across her cheeks. Sarah fought to hide her repulsion. He chuckled.

"I know, I upset you, I know." He whispered. He suddenly stood and pulled Sarah roughly to her feet. He let her stand alone, and though she swayed, she clung to the bars and remained standing. Her head throbbed with pain.

"What do you want?" She asked, her throat thick. Colin smiled, and moved to her; Sarah found she couldn't find the strength to inch away.

"Isn't it obvious?" He was only a heartbeat away. He pressed himself against her, pinning her to the bars. She felt tears and he brushed them away.

"Do I look like a whore?" She asked harshly. Colin looked bewildered. Then he threw his head back and laughed. It was an ugly laugh, it sounded like the way a dog would laugh.

"Oh Sarah, you underestimate me, more than you will ever know." Sarah groaned.

"Then what do you want...with me?" She asked between clenched teeth. Colin tilted his head to the side, as if he didn't understand, then slipped his fingers under her chin.

"I want you Sarah." Sarah lolled his head to the side.

"I don't understand." Colin framed her face with his hands and looked into her eyes.

"I want...your pain Sarah." Sarah stared at him, totally and utterly confused.

"What?" She whispered. Colin sighed and backed away from her, letting her drop ungracefully to the floor.

"I thrive on something you will never understand. I thrive, I live and breath...pain. I feed on the souls of the living that can't bear to take it anymore, who are so dark and full of pain and hopelessness, that they are this close to taking their own life. I'm not human Sarah. I'm a demon, I'm a demon from a place you will never imagine. And I eat, lost souls." Sarah looked at him blankly. She let her head fall onto the bars.

"Your Death." She said dully. Colin smiled widely, amused at the thought.

"I have far more fun than Death." Sarah felt tears again; she hated for him to see her cry.

"How do you find them?" She asked.

"It's easier than you would think. But I can sense them and oh Sarah...you couldn't imagine the things I felt when I sensed you. There was such...will for the end. I couldn't even begin to understand." His eyes were lit by a wild insanity and Sarah was drawn to it. He inhaled deeply and looked over at her.

"I knew I couldn't feed off you. You were worth more than that." Sarah scoffed.

"Thanks." She scoffed. Colin scowled.

"I don't think you know just how lucky you are." He lunged forward and grabbed her, dragging her roughly to her feet. He brought her out of her cage and down a long hallway. They hurried down, twisting and turning and finally going through a open doorway. Colin pushed her onto a earthy balcony. She caught herself, jamming her hands onto the low earthy wall, feeling dirt crumble at her fingers. She looked up and around at the red earthy walls, reluctant to look down at what lay at the bottom of the earthy cavern. Colin came from behind and grasped her wrists tightly.

"Look down, Sarah, look down at what you could become. Look at what you would become if you refuse me." Sarah gasped for breath and looked down.


	12. Angels and Demons

Eric traces the weather worn letters once, twice, then three times. He sat back, hunched over his heels. Rain pattered lightly on his back, but he didn't notice. Eric looked up desperately at Shelly's tombstone fighting back rage.

"Shelly...what do I do?" He asked quietly. It had taken Eric only a few minuets to decide that he couldn't continue on to the city of the angels without Sarah. This rotting town was familiar to her and to him. If she escaped, she'd come here, back to this hellish city, back to the cemetery, back to these two graves. Eric dug his fingers into his hair and clutched his scalp. He didn't know what to do, or how much time he had left. He had no idea where to find Sarah, or if she was still alive. He looked up at the crow perched on a near by bush, but the crow wouldn't return his gaze. Eric reached out and brushed Shelly's name again with the tip of his fingers. When he got no reply, he hung his head.

"She couldn't help you, even if she wanted to." A sad voice said quietly behind him. Eric's head snapped up, and spun around.

"Who's there?" He asked hoarsely, and began to stand up slowly. There was a moment of silence.

"She wants to be here. She wants to be here, by your side. She loves Sarah and wants to find her just as much as you do." Eric was now spinning in a slow circle, his head whipping side to side.

"Then why can't she?" Eric asked suddenly. It was a question that had bothered him since the first time he had risen. Why couldn't Shelly rise with him? There was another silence.

"That's not important. Right now, you need to find Sarah." Eric swallowed his protest.

"Who are you?" Eric asked again. A twig snapped behind him and Eric whirled around.

A man stood there, his figure a casual silhouette against the harsh street lamp behind him. If he only took a few steps forwards, he would be in the light of the next street lamp. Despite his need for urgency, Eric waited for the man's answer.

"I don't have a name." He said finally. Eric felt unsettled.

"No name?" He asked warily. The man shifted his position.

"A name I can not tell you, and can't be spoken anywhere but in the Otherworld." He finally answered.

"Is that where Sarah is?" Eric asked quickly. The man shifted again.

"Not in mine, in his." He answered. Eric frowned.

"She is in...Colin's Otherworld?" He asked, though feeling rather stupid saying something like "Otherworld". It sounded so...unreal.

"Yes, she's in Colin's world. But I know how to get there." Eric was silent.

"What's Colin's world?" He asked. For once there was no pause from the man.

"Hell."

Sarah slid to the ground shaking and crying. She may have been screaming too, but she didn't know. Colin scowled at her.

"Pathetic. Look at you! Cringing and weeping on the floor. You're no better than them. You should be one of them!" He snarled. Sarah clapped her hands over her ears. Colin dropped beside her and wrenched her hands from her ears.

"Look at me." He asked, his voice calm and gentle, a complete juxtaposition from his previous tone. It worked however, and Sarah looked up at him. He smiled triumphantly.

"You see Sarah? Don't you see what I'm saving you from?" Sarah squeezed her eyes shut, trying to forget everything. But she couldn't help but speak.

"That's what I would have been?" She asked quietly, her voice numb and thin. Colin brushed back her hair, and brought his lips close to her ear.

"I would have made sure of it." Satisfied with Sarah's shudders, he chuckled and stood. Bracing his arms against the balcony he looked down into the pit below. His face was dream like, as if the groaning and screaming and torturous noises were but a fifty piece symphony, playing just for him.

"They are fools Sarah. Each and every one of them deserve to be down there. They lived their pathetic and criminal lives as if there would be no punishment. There is always punishment, Sarah." He turned to Sarah, to find her staring numbly at the floor. Enraged by her petulance, he dragged her to her feet and slammed her fragile body against the balcony. Sarah cried out but he grasped her chin and forced her to look down again.

"You know someone down there, Sarah. You know the most wretched soul down there. You can't see her, but you know she's there, don't you?" Sarah tried to move her chin from his grasp. Colin tore her from the balcony and shoved her against a far wall, where they couldn't see the pit below. He feigned a lover's touch, brushing his fingers across her neck and cheek.

"Who's down there Sarah?" He asked again. Sarah clenched her teeth and felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Mom."

Eric and the stranger walked briskly side by side down the cracking sidewalk. Eric looked uneasily at the pale line of dawn creeping over the hills west of the city. Eric had walked on the earth for longer than he knew he should have. Time was precious.

"How much longer until we get there?" He asked the stranger. The man looked ahead.

"Not too far from here." He answered in his familiar quiet tone. Eric nodded absent mindedly. He still was uneasy with this man. He had yet to see his face, but he knew now that his hair was blonde, lighter than blonde, almost white. Eric shoved his hands in his pockets and hurried down the streets.

"I would still like some sort of name." He grumbled. The man stopped.

"I told you..."

"Yes, I know, you can't tell me what your name is. But is there some sort of substitute?" The man smiled, then picked up the pace.

"I'll think of one." He said with an air of good humor. Eric almost smiled. They continued along in silence for a time.

"So how do you know Colin?" Eric asked. The man snorted.

"Is that the name he chose?" He chuckled a little, then went blankly serious.

"There are a few things you should know, about myself, and about Colin. Colin is a demon, a hell demon. He and many others like him make up a court, and the court belongs to a much darker demon."

"The Devil?" Asked Eric.

"No, far worse then any 'Devil' tales you've ever heard. He is a first evil, the first to turn away from the creator." Eric scowled.

"So God's involved with this too?" Though the man had no face, Eric could imagine him raising and eyebrow.

"No, the Creator is not God. There are two Creators. One made good, and the other, this darker evil, is the second, the bad. However, there is a catch in all of this."

"What sort of catch?" Eric asked timidly.

"Neither of the Creators can make us, the Strong Ones."

"The Strong Ones?"

"Let me finish. You see, when a Hell Demon is born in the Otherworld, so is an Angel. They're one. Yin and Yang to one another. Twins. Made by neither the Dark or Light Creator."

"Then who creates them?" Eric interrupted.

"We don't know. However, it is a mission in the Angel and the Demon's life to kill the other. Our life's goal is to survive the other." Eric slowed.

"So, you're the angel, aren't you? You're Colin's twin." The man stopped and turned into the light for the first time. Eric blinked once or twice and took a step back.

"You weren't kidding when you said twins." He said awe struck. For in front of him stood a man with Colin's face, but not his eyes where gold colored not blue and his hair was nearly the same color as his eyes. Eric took a deep breath and shook his head.

"So this is a vengeance thing for you. This is your chance to kill him, isn't it?" The man shrugged.

"I'll have plenty of time to kill Colin. But yes, that is a sort of motive for me." He shrugged and continued walking. Eric was quick to follow him. There was a silence.

"That's not the only reason I came to your aid." The man uttered quietly. Eric slowed.

"Then why did you? If not just to kill the bad guy?" He asked, trying to play it cool. There was another gap of silence.

"Because in the Otherworld, you know me...and so does Shelly." Eric stopped dead.

"What?" His breath caught. The man stopped a few steps away, but didn't turn to Eric.

"You know me. It's understandable you don't recognize me here, here on in this place, in this...decay."

"Why" Eric snapped before he could stop himself. The man whirled around and stared coldly at Eric.

"Did you really think we could have you waltz back to life, with all the secrets, all the knowledge of what happens after you die?" Eric felt angry.

"I wouldn't have told anyone!"

"You would have told Sarah, you know you would have. You would need to tell her something, anything, just to make sure she knew everything was alright!" The stranger sighed crossed his arms, as if wishing he hadn't yelled. But he had, and now Eric was pissed. He was just nearly able to keep his tone civil.

"So, you just came down to help a friend?" He asked tightly.

"No, I wouldn't have come. No hard feelings, as you would say, but I was biding my time. Waiting for the right time to attack Colin. I only came because Shelly couldn't." Eric felt like he had been whipped. He stared, then whirled away and screamed.

"I'm sorry. She wanted to come, but they wouldn't let her." The man said softly after Eric's gutteral screaming. Eric gasped for breath.

"Why? Why..." Eric asked breathlessly. The angel said nothing. Eric lunged at him.

"I ASKED YOU WHY!" He shouted in the angel's face. Silence.

"Because she was weak, Eric, because she was weak." The angel had hardly finished before lunging away from a blow directed from Eric, and quickly disappeared. Eric was engraged, swinging from side to side looking wildly around.

"Shelly is NOT WEAK!" He bellowed into the empty streets.

"She was given a chance to live and she didn't take it." Eric looked up to see the angel sitting on a high stone wall, the razer wire bent away. Eric began to pace.

"What do you mean." He growled. The angel rested his head in his hands.

"Eric, you don't want to hear this."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU MEAN?" Eric bellowed.

"That is what I mean! Your anger, your fire for vengence, your hate! It burned in you until the moment you hit the sidewalk! And you hated so much, you brought it with you to the other side. Now, you died instanly, Shelly didn't. Shelly suffered, we know she did, but she was rescued. She managed to stay alive for only three days after she died. If she had the will, she would have been alive, she would be taking care of Sarah. She-wasn't-strong-enough. Shelly couldn't hate, she couldn't and you know that! She didn't even hate the people who killed her! She couldn't even be angry enough to stay alive!"

Eric roared and threw his fist into the wall, where it scraped off the skin, but healed instantly as Eric knew it would.

"She couldn't hate so she died! That's bullshit! Sarah died, because she was beaten and she was raped! And what if she had lived? She would have been hateful, and she would have neglected Sarah. She would become bitter and leave Sarah to fend for herself, just like that Goddamn police officer did!" Eric finished and kicked a trash can. The angel sighed.

"You're right Eric, it is bullshit. But think about this; when Shelly died, she let it all go. She let everything go, she made her confessions, she forgave those who wronged her and she died. She was free, Eric, but you weren't. You were filled with too much hate, you wouldn't let it go. So we sent you back to make your peace, and you did. But you forgot one thing."

"Enlighten me." Eric snarled.

"You were too busy killing those who had wronged you to take care of the other half of your rage. You were angry you were murdered. You were even angrier that they killed Shelly, but you were also angry, because you knew you left Sarah alone, and there was nothing you could do about it. And when you last came back, you thought you fixed everything. It was a noble effort, but you assumed too much. You put her mother on the road to being clean, you had a man who could have taken care of her. But as soon as you lined things up, you knocked them down. Did you really expect that Sarah's mom was going to stay clean? In this city? Did you know that the officer you were so sure would help Sarah, lost his job that night? He lost one of the things that meant most to him, so of course, he crumbled."

Eric couldn't stop pacing.

"So everything is my Goddamn fault?" Eric asked, sarcasm threaded in his statement.

"Look, Sarah can be helped once and for all tonight. She does not have anyone to lean on but herself now. And once you set her up, she'll be ok. She'll learn to move on. She'll live her life. You can set her free, and the both of you can be at peace."


	13. Colin's Secret

Sarah wanted to die, but she didn't know if she was already dead. She was here wasn't she? She was in Hell...but was this where she belonged? Was she as wretched as Colin said? Was she no better than those she looked upon now, writhing with pain and horror? Sarah clenched and unclenched her fists, digging her fingers into the earthy balcony. She felt Colin behind her, watching her coolly, but saying nothing. She saw the people in front of her, serving their eternal suffering, promised by the Bible. Sarah's blinked. The Bible…this had nothing to do with the Bible. The Bible had rules, it had promises of forgiveness. There was no forgiveness in this vile game Colin was playing with her.

"Why?" She whispered to herself. Colin arched an eyebrow which reflected his boredom but also his curiosity.

"What was that, Simpleton?" He sneered. Sarah ignored the insult and turned to face him, despite the fear she still harbored for him.

"Why am I not down there with them? You said so you're self, I'm little better then them, the drug addicts, the prostitutes, so why am I here with you?" She snapped. Colin's lip curled.

"Because you're not dead yet, you foolish, foolish girl. I took you alive; I needed you alive. Well, not really but…what can I say, I'm a forgiving man." He finished, smiling wickedly. Sarah shuddered.

"You are no man. Men have souls."

"You would be surprised by the many who don't." He said. Sarah, gaining a little confidence with the knowledge she was still a living person, crossed her arms and tried to mimic his glare.

"You didn't answer my question. Why am I here with you?" She hissed. Colin cocked his head to the side, his eyes cold.

"Did you already forget? I want you to be by my side, Sarah, to be with me as something greater. Greater than you would have ever been in that pathetic life you lead in the world you have lived in all you're miserable life."

"I doubt it, if it means a life with you." And with that, Colin slapped Sarah, hard. Before she could fall, he grabbed her by the throat and yanked her over the side of the balcony. Sarah gasped and clutched at Colin's wrist, her legs kicking at the air and space that was left between her and the suffering. Colin looked at her wildly.

"It's time to choose, Sarah. It's time to choose a life with me or death with them. You have no idea of the pain Sarah; you have no inkling of what happens to people like you when they are in my world. You think you know of pain? You have never felt pain like this and you will know of nothing else for the rest of you're creation. You will be dying over and over again and you will never see Eric again, and all you will wonder is what you could have done to stay with me. YOU WILL DIE AND I WILL FEED OFF OF YOU!" Eyes wide, Sarah gaped at him. She opened and closed her mouth several times, and finally a hiss came out. Colin smiled slowly and brought her close to him.

"What was that, my dear?" He asked quietly and brought her mouth close to his ear. At first he heard only gasps, but then, at last she spoke.

"I'd rather go join my mother you Son-of-a-Bitch." Colin's eyes widened and he opened his mouth and screamed. His jaw lengthened and grew fangs, and the scream he let loose was the sound of a mother loosing her son, an animal who lay dying while being ripped to pieces, a soldier dying in battle. Sarah thought for an instant she heard herself crying out through his lips.

Then, without warning, he wrenched her back over and threw her to the floor. And suddenly, he was laughing, wild unruly laughter. Sarah felt the tears running down her face again, but she didn't know why. She angrily scrubbed her cheeks.

"Why are you laughing?" She screamed over his cackling. He ignored her and let his laughter bubble down to a chuckle and then to deep intakes of breath. When he turned around, he was calm and collected, almost innocent, but also very amused. He looked like a child with a secret, which he would never tell.

"I…can't believe…you actually thought…this was about you."


End file.
